Antes tarde do que nunca
by Mah Clarinha
Summary: Os marotos acabaram de concluir seus sétimo ano e, antes que o trem chegue em Londres, Tiago precisa falar com Lílian sobre seus sentimentos ou eles voltarão para suas casas e provavelmente nunca mais se encontrarão. [Capítulo Único]


**Resumo:** Os marotos acabaram de concluir seus sétimo ano e, antes que o trem chegue em Londres, Tiago precisa falar com Lílian sobre seus sentimentos ou eles voltarão para suas casas e provavelmente nunca mais se encontrarão. #Capítulo Único#

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter pertence J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla...

**Antes tarde do que nunca**

Um enorme castelo ia ficando escondido por trás de montanhas e, para muitos alunos que viajavam nesse trem de volta para suas casas, aquela seria a última visão da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Certamente esses alunos estavam com os rostos praticamente grudados nas janelas de suas cabines apreciando essa cena enquanto a saudade já batia forte assim como o peso da responsabilidade de uma vida adulta que os aguardava quando o trem parasse na plataforma 9 ¾.

Nem todos estavam assim. Daqueles alunos, havia um que ainda vagava pelos corredores do trem. Tinha cabelos rebeldes dando a impressão de que nunca eram penteados, olhos marrons por trás das lentes dos óculos, Tiago Potter não estava entre os alunos que observavam a última vista do castelo. Não que ele desgostasse da escola ou algo assim, pelo contrário, naquele lugar tinha conhecido seus melhores amigos e vivera os momentos mais felizes da sua vida. Mas o verdadeiro motivo por ele não estar se divertindo com seus amigos em uma cabine era nada menos do que uma ruivinha com lindos olhos verdes, olhos estes que o atormentavam em seus sonhos faz algum tempo.

No seu quinto ano, Tiago convidou Lílian Evans para sair e como resposta recebeu um audível _não_. Em sua cabeça aquilo era uma afronta, afinal ele, junto com seu amigo Sirius Black, eram os garotos mais cobiçados e populares da escola. Qualquer garota daria tudo para sair com um dos dois, e Lílian simplesmente o recusou na frente de todos. Depois do momento de estupefação, Tiago decidiu que ele ainda sairia com ela e começou a ter a garota como um desafio.

O problema era que ele não contava com tanta resistência da parte de Lílian e quando percebeu passara dois anos sem que ela se quer desse um sorriso para ele, mas Tiago nunca desistira e sempre que a convidava para sair.

Bem, isso até uns meses atrás...

**_Flash Back_**

"Então, Pontas... O que vamos dar de presente no natal pro Ranhoso esse ano?" Perguntou um de seus melhores amigos Sirius Black.

"Temos que pensar em algo bem grande, Almofadinhas. Afinal esse é o nosso último ano em Hogwarts..." respondeu Tiago com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Você não tinha prometido para si mesmo que não ia azarar mais ninguém para impressionar a Lílian, Pontas? Isso não vai dar certo... Se ela vir..." Interferiu seu outro amigo Remo Lupin por de trás de um livro.

"Eu sei... Mas ela não precisa ver... E nem você vai contar, Aluado!"

Remo balançou a cabeça desaprovando.

"Você não vai contar? Vai, Aluado?"

"Claro que não, você é meu amigo... Só estou avisando que assim você nunca vai conquistá-la."

Tiago deu de ombros e continuou seus planos com Almofadinhas sobre o "presente" de Snape. Mas, para a infelicidade de Sirius, os planos foram interrompidos por uma cabeça ruiva que entrava no salão acompanhada de uma menina de longos cabelos negros.

Assim que as viu, imediatamente Tiago levantou-se passando a mão no cabelo pronto para cumprimentar Lílian. Porém, alguém chegou antes dele e Tiago pode ver um garoto da Corvinal tampar os olhos da garota e falar algo em seus ouvidos, Lílian respondeu sorrindo e virando-se para ele. Foi então que ele quase caiu no chão, ela _beijou_ o corvinal...

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Mais tarde, Tiago fora saber por intermédio de Nina, melhor amiga de Lílian e namorada de seu amigo Aluado, que este corvinal estava namorando a sua ruivinha.

Lílian já tivera outros namorados, mas ele nunca dera muita importância e continuava insistindo para que ela aceitasse um de seus convites. Porém, estranhamente se incomodava e, porque não dizer, sentia ciúmes quando ela passava de mãos dadas com esse garoto pelos corredores, salas e todos os lugares de Hogwarts. Então, para revidar, começou a sair com quase toda a população feminina da escola, algo que já não fazia há algum tempo por querer impressionar Lílian e mostrar que não era tão galinha quanto ela pensava. O problema era que essas saídas com outras meninas de nada adiantaram.

Não demorou muito e Tiago percebeu que Lílian já não era um simples desafio, ele realmente gostava dela. Tiago Potter finalmente tinha se apaixonado e, para sua desgraça, pela única garota que não o queria.

Agora estava ali, perambulando pelo trem sem saber o que fazer.

Daqui a algumas horas ele voltaria para casa e provavelmente nunca mais veria Lílian, então poderia finalmente esquecê-la. Mas, e se ele não conseguisse apagá-la de suas lembranças? E se nunca mais conseguisse dormir em paz por culpa de um par de olhos verdes? Deveria perder essa última oportunidade de falar com ela?

Obviamente que não. Assim sendo, decidiu encontrá-la em algum vagão e mesmo ela estando acompanhada do namorado ele iria se declarar, apesar de ter certeza que levaria um belo fora.

Abriu um vagão e logo reconheceu os ocupantes. Não, não era Lílian muito menos o corvinal.

Logo perto da porta, largado folgadamente no assento se encontrava Sirius. Pedro estava a sua frente comendo alguns doces da dedosdemel e, na janela, estavam Remo e Nina. Se Nina estava com eles, provavelmente Lílian estava com o namorado, pensou tristemente Tiago.

"Pontas! Onde esteve esse tempo todo?" perguntou sorrindo Remo.

"Por aí..."

"Estava com alguma gatinha? Eu também acho que vou aproveitar nossos últimos momentos..."

Tiago revirou os olhos. Sirius não tomava jeito mesmo, todos pensaram que finalmente uma Lufa-Lufa loira tinha posto a "coleira" nele já que namoraram por uns três meses, tempo recordes falando de Sirius Black. Mas por algum motivo desconhecido eles terminaram e nunca mais se falaram, Tiago e Remo já tentaram perguntar algo sobre o assunto para Sirius, mas sempre recebiam um resmungo como resposta.

"Estou procurando a Evans... Você a viu, Nina?"

"A Lily? Não... Me perdi dela antes de embarcar e ainda não a vi..."

Tiago forçou um sorriso em resposta e saiu novamente, mas antes que voltasse a procura da garota pode ouvir Sirius falar dentro da cabine 'Te disse que ele não tinha desistido dela, pode me passar cinco galeões Rabicho...'

Riu da própria situação, já era motivo de aposta para os amigos... Se bem que Sirius sempre fora de apostar tudo...

Algumas cabines adiante uma garota de 17 anos e cabelo acaju observava a paisagem pela janela do trem. Lílian Evans certamente estava entre os alunos do sétimo ano que viram o castelo desaparecer entre as montanhas no começo da viajem. Bem, ela estaria entre esses alunos se sua mente estivesse focalizada no castelo e não em um certo alguém de cabelos bagunçados e olhos marrons que, por coincidência, a atormentava em seus sonhos.

Como deixara isso acontecer? Como deixara que esse infantil, arrogante e galinha do Potter a conquistasse? Ela que sempre fora uma aluna exemplar, monitora desde o quinto ano, estava apaixonada por ninguém menos que Tiago Potter, o garoto mais bagunceiro da escola.

**_Flash Back_**

"POTTER!"

Tiago virou-se com um sorriso no rosto

"Lily! Que agradável surpresa... Tudo bem, minha flor?"

"Tudo bem? Tudo bem? Como pode estar tudo bem ser você acabou de estourar mais um quilo de bombas de bosta na cabeça do Snape?"

"Ah... Ele mereceu, Lily..."

"O que ele fez agora?"

"Ele... Bem... Ele te chamou de você-sabe-o-que..."

Lílian sentiu seu rosto corar. Corar de raiva, claro, só podia ser de raiva, afinal ela não podia estar corando pelo fato de Potter ter a defendido...Ou podia?

"Você sabe que eu não me incomodo com isso! E é Evans para você! Evans! Não me chame de Lily, muito menos de minha flor!"

"Nós nos conhecemos há sete anos... Somos da mesma casa... Do mesmo ano... Por que não deveria te chamar de Lily?"

"Por que você não tem essa intimidade..." Voltou-se para o corredor, mas alguém a segurou pelo braço.

"O que voc..."

Não pode terminar a frase, pois no instante seguinte Tiago tinha grudado seus lábios ao dela e iniciado um beijo. Beijo que, estranhamente, não foi negado por Lílian, pelo contrário, ela correspondeu. Mas, infelizmente, não demorou muito e a garota se afastou bruscamente do garoto.

"Então... Agora já tenho intimidade para te chamar de..."

Plaft!

A mão de Lílian ficou marcada na bochecha do garoto enquanto ela saia bufando dali. Sem pensar duas vezes seguiu direto para o dormitório onde se jogou na cama.

Por que ela correspondeu ao maldito beijo? Será que poderia estar gostando de Tiago? Sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se desse pensamento, mas no segundo seguinte ele voltou, só que em forma de afirmação, o que assustou ainda mais a menina.

Se por alguma hipótese absurda ela estivesse começando a gostar dele, teria que cortar esse mal pela raiz, e já sabia como fazer. Ela namoraria alguém, assim sua mente ia para bem longe de Tiago.

**_Fim do Flash Back_**

Mas aparentemente não funcionou namorar o corvinal Alan Smith, continuou a pensar em Tiago e se antes tinha dúvida que gostava dele, agora tinha certeza. Para completar Tiago começou a sair com milhares de garotas e fazia questão que ela visse, sempre passando na sua frente cada dia com uma menina diferente. E nem assim Lílian conseguiu ter raiva dele...

Volta e meia sentia-se culpada por estar com Alan e gostar de Tiago, afinal Alan era um excelente namorado, e se importava demais com ela. Mas ele não era Tiago Potter e nunca seria. E foi esse o motivo que levou Lílian a terminar com o corvinal pouco antes de embarcarem no trem.

Agora ela estava livre para Tiago, e agora certamente aceitaria um convite seu. Infelizmente esse agora já era tarde demais, Tiago parara de chamá-la para sair faz um tempo e em poucas horas ela estaria desembarcando e nunca mais o veria... Esse pensamento fez com que uma lágrima rolasse pelo seu rosto.

Nesse momento a porta da cabine se abriu e Lílian secou discretamente com a mão a lágrima. Virou-se para quem acabara de entrar e deparou-se com o mesmo rosto que lhe ocupava a mente nos últimos tempos...

"Po- Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Sem lhe dar uma resposta, Tiago fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se em frente a ela.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lílian? O Smith te fez algo?"

Ok, provavelmente ela não secou a lágrima tão discretamente a ponto de esconder isso de Tiago...

"Não... Eu terminei com ele antes de viajar..." respondeu sem encarar o garoto, já sentindo seu rosto corar pelo fato dele tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome.

"Você terminou com ele?" Soltou Tiago com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas no segundo seguinte postou-se sério novamente "Por quê?"

"Eu não gosto dele... Quer dizer, gosto, mas como amigo... Não iria dar certo agora que terminamos a escola..."

Tiago abriu novamente um sorriso, Lílian terminara seu namoro e de quebra estava conversando com ele como se fossem... amigos.

"Por acaso você gosta de outra pessoa?" Perguntou vacilante.

Lílian virou-se e viu que ele a encarava, se possível corou ainda mais e desviou o olhar para a porta.

"Com licença, Potter... Eu tenho que fazer ronda no trem..."

Com a mesma agilidade que a porta da cabine foi aberta por Lílian, foi também fechada por Tiago que com um braço esticado impedia que ruiva saísse.

"Ronda! Ronda! Ronda! Sempre arranjando uma desculpa, não é Lílian? Por que sempre quando estamos conversando você corta e vai embora?"

A garota não respondeu, limitou-se em abaixar os olhos para não encará-lo.

"É tão difícil conversar comigo?"

Sem resposta.

"Responde, Lílian! Se você quiser dizer que me odeia e que não suporta falar comigo, pode dizer! Mas saiba que eu gosto de verdade de você, como nunca gostei de nenhuma garota! E que todos os nãos que você me disse só serviram para que eu me apaixonasse por você..." Lílian sentiu seus olhos se encherem de água, mas ainda evitou encarar o garoto. "Se você disser que me odeia... Eu te deixo em paz, vou embora triste... Mas vou embora, como você sempre pediu..."

Finalmente levantou o rosto para poder encará-lo e sentiu seu rosto queimar de lágrimas.

"E se... E se eu disser o co-contrário?"

Tiago levou as mãos ao rosto de Lílian e delicadamente secou-lhe as lágrimas.

"Nesse caso..." começou como um sussurro em seu ouvido, fazendo com que a garota estremecesse. Estavam tão próximos que Tiago podia sentir a respiração quente e descompassada de Lílian em seu pescoço. Levantou o rosto para encará-la nos olhos e, aos poucos, diminuía a pequena distância entre eles para seus lábios finalmente se encontrarem.

Tiago enlaçou Lílian pela cintura segurando-a firme, como se quisesse que ela nunca fosse embora. Ela, por sua vez, passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.

* * *

"Quanto tempo será ainda falta para chegarmos?"

Lílian estava sentada no colo de Tiago, passaram o resto da viajem no vagão onde se encontravam os marotos. Mas logo que chegaram Sirius levantou-se pensativo e saiu, ainda não tinha voltado. Pedro vira que a mulher dos doces estava passando e foi atrás dela. Sobraram então somente Remo e Nina que estavam sentados em frente a Tiago e Lílian.

"Poxa, Lil... Já está querendo se livrar de mim?" perguntou Tiago fingindo-se extremamente magoado.

"Claro que não... seu bobo..." respondeu sorrindo para em seguida beijar o garoto.

A porta da cabine se abriu dando espaço para mais um casal, Sirius entrou de mãos dadas com uma garota loira.

"Lauren e Sirius?"

"Vocês voltaram?"

Sirius sorriu para os dois amigos enquanto a lufa-lufa ficava mais vermelha que os cabelos de Lílian.

"E como isso?" perguntou um curioso Tiago.

"Simples" respondeu Lauren "Ele me prometeu parar com crises de ciúmes bobas..."

Lílian e Nina arregalaram os olhos, Remo sorriu e Tiago não apenas sorriu, desatou em gargalhadas. Sirius irritado virou-se para o amigo.

"Qual a graça, Pontas?"

"Quer dizer que vocês terminaram por que você era ciumento? Hahaha... e você nunca nos contou isso por que..."

"Por que é orgulhoso demais para admitir que sentia ciúmes de uma garota, ou que se importava com ela..." completou Remo ainda sorrindo.

Sirius deu os ombros, porém tinha um sorriso no rosto. E Lauren, se possível, corou ainda mais.

"É... Sirius finalmente gostando de uma garota só... Tiago e Lílian juntos..." comentou Nina segurando a mão de Remo.

"Pois, é... Antes tarde do que nunca..." respondeu Remo se aproximando da namorada e beijando-a.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

Bem... Aí está o resultado de uma tarde sozinha e com tédio no sítio da minha tia xD... hehehe...

Espero que tenham gostado... E, por favor, COMENTEM! ;D

Bjjjiiiinhooos

Mah


End file.
